


Te veo.

by ThisIsTheWitchingHour



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexual Male Character, Blood Drinking, Boston Red Sox, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Love Bites, M/M, Possessivity, References to Drugs, Shameless Smut, Smoking, Tattoos, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheWitchingHour/pseuds/ThisIsTheWitchingHour
Summary: La Hermandad se toma la noche libre. Vishous y Butch no malgastaran ese tiempo a solas.





	Te veo.

**Author's Note:**

> .VOCABULARIO.  
>  Doggen (n.) Constituyen la servidumbre del mundo vampírico. Tienen antiguas tradiciones conservadoras sobre cómo servir a sus superiores y obedecen un solemne código de comportamiento y vestimenta. Pueden caminar bajo la luz del sol pero envejecen relativamente rápido. Su media de vida es de aproximadamente unos quinientos años.  
> Familia Principal (pr n.) Compuesta por el Rey y la Reina de los vampiros y su descendencia.  
> Hellren (n.) Vampiro macho emparejado. Los machos pueden tomar a más de un compañero.  
> Shellan (n.) Vampiro hembra que se ha emparejado con un macho. Las mujeres vampiros no suelen emparejarse con más de un compañero debido a la naturaleza dominante y territorial de estos.  
> Trahyner (n.) Palabra usada entre machos que denota mutuo respeto y afecto. Traducida libremente como «querido amigo».

 

* * *

Desde el otro extremo de la mansión se podía escuchar a _Fritz_ instruyendo los _doggens_ pasando la aspiradora, siempre atento de limpiar los pelos del Golden Retriever lazarillo del Rey Wrath II, _George_ , y los del arrogante gato de la reina Beth, _Boo_.

 _La Familia Principal_ llevaba su segundo día en la otra mansión con el pequeño _Wrath III_ , lejos de la tanta gente que comenzó a llenar la casa año por año. Habían sido los Hermanos por décadas, solamente ellos, luego las _shellan_ , la nueva generación de guerreros, _John Matthew, Qhuinn y Blaylock_ en la cabecilla. Y ahora los bebés. Las responsabilidades del trono y los civiles, los deberes del _Primale y las Elegidas,_  los nuevos programas para mujeres y niños de la raza, el centro médico de la Hermandad, el programa _Pre-trans_ , entre otros... _Ahora eran todo un mundo mixto._

Tohrment y su shellan Autumn se habían adueñado del estanque del jardín esa noche, y no se era tonto para intuir que las risas bobaliconas y los suspiros sin aire significaban que estaban disfrutando con ropas hasta el cuello y salvavidas coloridos. Las Elegidas, Autumn y Cormia tenían algo con bañarse desnudas en las piscinas. Y todo había sido miel sobre hojuelas hasta que descubrieron que no estaban solas. Phury casi había arrancado cabezas a varios machos por eso, en cambio Tohrment estuvo seguro de perder la suya con la visión de quien sería su futura hembra tan desnuda como llego al mundo.

Rhage y Mary Luce recuperaban el aire en algún lado de su habitación. Cuando la bebé Nalla dormía, Zsadist comenzó la cacería detrás de su mujer, y Bella se derrite entre sus brazos cómo la mantequilla caliente. Phury y Cormia, ellos no habían abandonado la cama en todo el día.

Si la habitación de John Matthew y Xhex se estuviera incendiando, no lo notarían, la hembra _sympath_ no tenía planes en permitir al joven muchacho prestar atención nada más que ella y su cuerpo. Y entre los machos Qhuinn y Blaylock, por el sonido de la cama crujiendo, y los objetos quebrando y rompiendo, sería la tercera vez en un mes que ambos remodelarían su cuarto. Y el ángel Lassiter, no estaba de humor para oírlos en su segunda ronda aumentándole a la tv en algunos de sus raros programas. Y sí que falta bastante gente.

Esa noche, Marissa y Manny estaban en el Refugio por negocios médicos. La hija de la Deidad no tenía problemas con ello cómo cualquiera podría creer. Payne esperaba pacientemente el retorno de su hellren a diferencia de Fritz para recogerlo. Sin el doctor Vishous no estaba meando los rincones para marcar su territorio, así que estaba más relajado. Sin embargo, si alguien se escabullía hasta la Guarida esa noche, seria amenazado con una bala entre ceja y ceja con una Glock de cierto Hermano de ojos de diamante.

Butch sabía que no había nada en la visión de su macho frente a él, pero claramente había... Algo. V seguía con la gorra roja de los _Red Sox_  de Boston, la enorme _B_ en azul calada hasta las cejas y sólo distinguía la punta de su perfecta nariz, aquella perilla, los labios y la fuerte mandíbula.

La gorra que compartía con él. Como la Guarida, como el Escalade, como el canal de deportes, como el equipo de béisbol, la comida, el alcohol caro, sus hermanos, su trabajo, su propósito, sus heridas… Su vida. El 99,9% de las cosas buenas que le habían pasado desde que había dejado de ser detective de homicidios las compartía con V. Incluso los besos, la hoguera del deseo, su alma y el corazón. Se pasó la lengua entre los dientes hasta rozar con ella sus colmillos. No le desagradaban, esa era la verdad.

El ambiente olía familiar. No era el _tabaco turco_ que V solía fumar y que siempre le anunciaba la presencia de su amigo. Era otro olor. Era el que siempre rodeaba a Phury antes de que pasara por su rehabilitación.

Era el delicioso olor del humo rojo.

Vishous y Butch habían decidido darse una calada.

V tiene cabeza lánguida en el respaldo, mechones de grueso cabello negro y liso saliendo debajo de la gorra, y brillando a la luz, el humo saliendo por sus fosas nasales con cada respiración cómo un dragón, su mano tatuada que sostenía el tabaco rojo sobre uno de sus muslos fornidos abiertos sobre la mesita de café. Una botella de _Grey Goose y Lagavulin Scotch_ respectivamente, y vacías. Dos vasos con hielo estaban al lado, un encendedor y un cenicero de plata también junto a la botas del macho.

-Dame un poco, hombre.- pidió. Cuando él se levantó la gorra, Butch se encontró con esos ojos que le hacían sentir calor en su pecho.

Con los parpados ligeramente caídos, sus característicos ojos diamantinos parecían dos rendijas de luz entre las negras pestañas. V lo miró por largos segundos, maquinando en esa inteligente cabeza suya. Cuando él estiro la mano en su dirección, el macho le mostro los colmillos como un salvaje.

-Ven aquí, poli.- ordenó Vishous bajando las piernas de la mesa, sus shitkickers cayendo cómo plomo en el suelo.- Sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Butch luchó con las ganas de rodar los ojos, no era la primera vez que fumaba en su vida y había ganado maestría desde conocía a Vishous y el resto de los Hermanos. Tampoco era la primera vez que compartía uno con él en la intimidad de la Guarida. Inclinándose, miró cómo la mano enguantada sujeta el porro entre dos dedos contra los labios rosa de V, las mejillas ahuecadas y los ojos fijos en él siempre era una visión que hacía aumentar el calor debajo de su ropa.

Cuando Vishous asintió, Butch se lamió los labios y se inclinó hasta casi estar sobre él. Ambos encontraron la cercanía relajante, el poli inhaló cuando el aire espeso y rojo salió expulsado del macho en un hilillo directamente a su propia boca. El mestizo cerró los ojos cuando sintió los parpados pesados, la cabeza más ligera sobre sus hombros. Retuvo el aire, y contó hasta diez cuando dejó caer la cabeza y dejo salir el humo con un suspiro.

-V… - Fue un simple movimiento, un gesto instintivo de los labios de Butch para pronunciar aquella inicial, pero su boca rozó la de V y el guerrero tembló de pies a cabeza, apretado contra el poli.

Butch se relamió los labios. Los ojos de diamante siguieron su gesto como un depredador a su presa.

-Mierda V. Siempre olvido lo fuerte que son esos jodidos...

El fuerte sonido de rap duro saliendo por sus cornetas amplificadas aumento como los latidos de su corazón. La mera imagen de deleite de su ex-poli era suficiente para arrancarle a V un gruñido desde lo profundo de su pecho, es tan malditamente caliente que no puede apartar la mirada. Apagando el humo rojo en el cenicero tomó al poli por la nuca, y antes de que este pudiera reaccionar ya tenía sus labios presionados contra los suyos.

El brazo musculoso que ahora enlaza la espalda del poli le apretó con más fuerza y la mano en su nuca lo atrajo hacia abajo.

Vishous se estrelló contra él, arrancando el aire de los pulmones de su amante con los labios, dientes y lengua. Butch jadeó en su boca cuando sus salivas se mezclaron y las lenguas se volvieron salvajes. El poli jadeo echándole el cuello más hacia atrás, y lo besó mientras gemía de placer con los ojos completamente dilatados y llenos de placer, sintió el mordisco en su labio inferior, le trajo al presente la sensación de aquellos colmillos afilados hundiéndose lentamente en su propio cuello. La punzada de dolor, los brazos alrededor de su espalda, los labios contra su cuello y el cabello contra su mejilla.

V rió. Y con un rápido movimiento lamió la carne entre sus dientes, y luego lo besó de nuevo, presionando su lengua profundamente en la calidez de la boca. Butch tragó saliva, el sabor a cobre aceleraba su corazón. Cuando el cuerpo de Vishous comenzó a exudar marcaje, el poli se quedo paralizado llenando sus fosas nasales, sus ojos avellanas casi rodaron detrás de su cabeza en placer. De repente, con una claridad cristalina, quería devorar al otro macho, poner su boca sobre su carne, romper la piel, succionarlo. Los colmillos blancos y brillantes se alargaron hasta rozar el labio inferior.

Él se rió otra vez entre dientes, y le hizo recordar las ventajas y desventajas de intimar con un vampiro con sensibilidad psicológica. Un brillo devorador apareció en sus ojos.

Los ojos de ambos entraron en contacto.

-¿Qué deseas, poli? – se mofó V.

-Hijo de puta.- gruñó Butch.

-No te hagas la princesa conmigo. Lo quieres, lo tomas.- susurró pasándose la mano enguantada por el cabello, desordenándolo. Brillando de pies a cabeza, cada extensión de su carne resplandeciendo como una bola de discoteca.

V se estremeció pensando que iba a morderlo, pero sorprendentemente Butch sólo lamió aquella zona. Un lametón largo, como un rasposo satén, para luego cerrar la boca a la altura de la yugular y succionarla, sólo rozando con los colmillos, no hincándolos, limpió su cuello con la lengua y la boca, deslizó los labios por su barbilla casi en una caricia y luego ascendió hasta la mejilla.

Él empezó a presionar su erección contra él. A frotarla sobre su intimidad. Las fricciones eran cada vez más fuertes y poderosas, y Butch sintió como un calor palpitante se concentraba más en su entrepierna. Mirando el rostro del poli estiro una de las comisuras de su boca, sonriendo, se deleitó en los ojos de su mejor amigo, en sus ojos dilatados, los blancos colmillos que ahora se asomaban entre sus labios. La cara del deseo.

No pudo resistir las ansias de apretujar a Butch cerca, cerca y más cerca, deslizó un brazo por su espalda recorriendo sus músculos. Acarició desde el tatuaje en la _Lengua Antigua_ de su propio nombre grabado en la tersa piel de su _hellren_ , hasta el tatuaje de líneas negras agrupadas en la base de la columna vertebral, sintiendo las extensiones de carne definida y delineada ondear bajo su contacto.

-Sí, creo que vas a tomarlo… _¡Ggrrrrrr!_ \- Vishous gruñó y dejo caer la cabeza atrás, dejó que los colmillos tomaran su forma depredadora, sus colmillos eran largos y afilados. Un brazo sujetando el cuerpo contra el suyo firmemente y otro acariciando la masa de cabello liso y de color café.

El mestizo le había clavado los colmillos en la yugular, succionaba con fuerza y bebía de él. Le entraron ganas de reír por la dicha. Optó por susurrar palabras calmantes, palabras profundamente guturales. Años atrás, le importó una puta mierda que Wrath le amenazara con hacerle pedazos por haberle dado su sangre a Butch la primera vez. Era humano, y un macho. Pero a V no le importó. Ahora, su macho no solamente era un vampiro sino uno valioso, más grande y más resistente, y con esa bonita dentadura que no se cansaba de contemplar.

Butch desclavó los colmillos y se lamió los labios y los dientes con la punta de la lengua. La sangre le llenaba de vida, de luz y de algo parecido a la alegría aunque incluso era distinta a la que realmente necesitaba para vivir.

-José, María y Jesús…- jadeó el irlandés.

Él abrió la boca y los posó sobre los dos orificios que habían dejado sus colmillos en su piel, le echó el cuello atrás y escucho victorioso el sonido de placer que el vampiro había dejado escapar de sus labios, se inclinó a su boca. Lo tentaba rozando sus labios sin llegar a profundizar, y cuando él desistía entonces el poli se lanzaba a comerle y morderle, a lamerle la lengua y acariciarle de modo totalmente intencionado los colmillos, a poseer su boca por completo.

Butch se retiro con lentitud, más relajado le susurró en su oído. 

-Ni siquiera estoy cerca de haber tenido suficiente.

-Esa boca tuya te meterá en problemas.- rozó su nariz con la de él, deslizando sus manos por su pecho, su estómago y el cinturón negro de piel. Lo desabrochó y luego procedió igual con los botones del pantalón.- ¿Quieres una orden directa?

-¿Qué necesitas?

El poli sonrió cuando fue empujado duramente en el sofá, y le bajaron los pantalones de cuero hasta los tobillos, se los sacó de una patada mientras seguía agarrándole la melena con las dos manos y se miraban fijamente el uno al otro.

V miró cómo se le marcaba la erección a través de los calzoncillos de diseño que llevaba. Y antes de que pudieran tomar aliento se besaron desordenadamente con excitación incontrolada. El de ojos diamantinos bajo para lamerle el cuello, besarle el hombro, descender hasta morderle ligeramente el pecho donde yacía la cicatriz en forma de estrella idéntica a la suya y arrodillarse delante de su macho.

Deslizó sus colmillos por abdominales tan duros como la piedra y, al sentir su propio olor sobre la piel se hinchó de orgullo. Fijó la mirada en los calzoncillos y con la mano libre se los bajó. Vishous levantó una ceja y sonrió al ver la gota de líquido preseminal que asomaba en el miembro e Butch. Al rodear aquella columna dura, vio cómo el cuerpo de su amigo se arqueaba con fuerza, mientras una maldición atravesaba el aire de la habitación.

-Aliméntame - le ordenó pasando la lengua por su labio inferior.

-Cuidado con esos dientes de tigre, ¿sí?

-¿O qué? - -preguntó Vishous entretenido.

-V…- gimió, finalmente perdiéndolo cuando su mano enguantada corrió apreciativamente por el interior de su muslo.

-¿Hmm? - Vishous sonrió.- ¿Tienes un problema con el dolor en el placer, poli? No seas princesa, la primera vez que lo hice de esta forma te gusto.

-V, no estoy bromeando duele como una pe... - pero se le cortaron las palabras al sentir el primer lametazo de su lengua. Él lo hacía todo con gracia, sabiendo cómo debía tocarlo, cómo debía acariciar la bolsa pesada que colgaba del miembro, cómo debía sacudir su erección mientras la succionaba con la boca. - Oh... joder...

Las caderas del macho se sacudieron hacia arriba y un par de manos se hundieron entre su pelo, presionando su cabeza hacia abajo hasta que casi no podía respirar… Mierda. Oh, sí, mierda. Lo tragó entero mientras lo acariciaba con la garganta y le lamía la base con la punta de la lengua. Él estaba a punto de correrse, y lo sabía. Lo notaba en el modo que tenía de rotar las caderas, en el tembleque de sus piernas, en la tensión de todo su cuerpo. Él envuelve su mano alrededor de la base de la polla de Butch, trabajando al unísono con su boca, y el mestizo gime, literalmente lloriquea.

Cuando Él dice _"por favor"_ , Los dedos de él se clavaron en sus nalgas y lo mantuvieron quieto mientras trabajaba, y el poli perdió totalmente la noción de lo que era su lengua, o su perilla, o su boca. Con hambre y ansiedad, gimió, clavó sus colmillos en él y empezó a beber como hombre famélico sin dejar de mover las manos, sin dejar de tocarlo. Butch rugió arqueando su espalda, extendiendo los tendones en su cuello.

El orgasmo que lo golpeó lo dejó sin aire, su cuerpo se tensionó de pies a cabeza, su polla se sacudía con fuerza. Y mientras se corría de manera espasmódica, la boca de su amante seguía realizando su trabajo a la perfección; joder, la succión hacía que la eyaculación se prolongara y se prolongara lanzándolo a otro plano de la existencia. V le agarró fuertemente las caderas, envolviendo un brazo en su cintura; chupándolo fuerte; con el pelo negro acariciando sus abdominales, dejando que su semilla y su sangre inundaran la garganta del Hermano. Lentamente el macho lo dejó salir de su boca, secándose la barbilla con el dorso de la mano.

-Te odio.- dijo Butch.

-¿Estás seguro sobre eso, poli? – Él se burló al ver la mirada salvaje del guerrero, con los colmillos absolutamente desarrollados, y su miembro todavía duro en sus manos. Se irguió para darle un beso devastador en los labios, permitiendo saborearse a sí mismo en su boca.- ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy perfectamente, hombre. Es difícil hablar cuanto tienes el cerebro derritiéndose en el cráneo y saliendo por tus oídos. Ahora que lo pensaba, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Era como si cada vez que tocaba la piel de V todos sus nervios se concentraran. — Permíteme devolver el favor.- Butch se pasó la mano por el pelo oscuro hasta ponérselo casi de punta.

La mano del poli abrió la bragueta del macho, ardiente y dura, gruesa y larga, su polla estaba implorando que le prestaran atención y, tomando la erección en una de sus manazas bombeo lentamente arriba abajo, su agarre seguro y firme en el pistón de V arrancándole un gruñido, moviéndose deliciosamente contra ese puño. Los ojos diamantinos miran como trabaja su mano sobre él.

-Joder, Butch.- Él sacudió su cabeza como si no pudiese articular las palabras, como si se sostuviera a cualquier fibra en aquel cuerpo suyo.- Quiero… No, maldición… Yo necesito estar dentro de ti, _trahyner_.

Sin ninguna advertencia, el macho irlandés fue empujado contra la pared, su espalda golpeó duramente y sostenido. V apretó hasta que su polla dura quedó contra la de Butch. Los dos gruñeron. Todo estaba fuera de control, pero tampoco quería poner ninguna clase de orden: mientras subía y bajaba las caderas y la fricción de sus genitales y el ardor de sus cuerpos magnificaron el calor húmedo de sus bocas, estaba demasiado ansioso para importar.

 _Dulce Virgen_ , había tanta piel que quería tocar, tanto pelo que quería acariciar...

-Oh… joder. Esto es lo que quiero.- Su mano cubierta de cuero le apretó la retaguardia.- Levanta esta pierna contra mi cintura. ¿Puedes tomarlo así, poli? - Le preguntó en serio, mirándole la cara. Él asintió con la cabeza.- No te correrás ahora. Cuando te diga que puedes, lo harás. No antes.- Su lengua se sentía cálida al recorrerle el cuello.

Y lanzó una maldición explosiva. Un siseo resonó en su oído y luego un par de colmillos se hundieron en su cuello. Luego empezó el implacable martilleo. Butch se apoyó en sus hombros. Así logró permanecer en equilibrio, pues sólo se sostenía con la pierna izquierda.

\- Butch… - susurró de forma reverente.

Entonces V se quebró, agarrándolo con fuerza; entrando y saliendo de él como si quisiera desgarrarlo por la mitad. Se sintió bien. Butch estaba jadeando, sintiendo los flequillos negros rozarle la frente debido a la cercanía que tenían. Sus pestañas oscuras eran bajas, el brillo sobrenatural ardía a través de la delgada piel de sus párpados, estaba seguro que esos ojos podían iluminarlo como las luces de un carro en ese momento.

Butch alzó la cabeza y deslizó sus labios suavemente hasta su boca entreabierta buscando un beso. Él giró la cabeza en su dirección y rozó su mejilla con la nariz. Vishous abrió la boca y le ofreció la lengua perversamente y el poli la aceptó también ofreciendo la suya. Luego los labios se juntaron y se unieron en un beso húmedo y arrollador.

-Ahora, poli.- V, que seguía moviéndose sin tregua en su interior-. Ahora mismo… Oh joder. Córrete conmigo.

Los dos se corrieron al mismo tiempo y un par de gritos resonaron en el salón. Butch no se cayó solo porque el brazo de V salió disparado y le dio algo a lo que agarrarse. Pecho y pecho duro se fusionaron, los musculosos torsos presionados juntos, los fuertes brazos envolviendo el cuerpo del otro. Entonces V sintió contra la garganta el roce más delicado que había sentido; eran los labios de su amante.

-No me puedo mover - murmuró.

Vishous soltó una carcajada ronca y sensual. Todavía tenía los colmillos largos, el cabello desordenado y sus ojos brillando especialmente para él y, puta mierda, estaba tan sexy…

-La segunda ronda será en la cama.- gruñó Butch.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JR Ward.  
> \- Creación con el propósito de entretenimiento y fanatismo.  
> ¡Disfrútala!  
> Los kudos son muy bien recibidos.  
> Deje uno cuando haya terminado.  
> Con cariño, G.


End file.
